


The Rain

by Writeshosie_1



Category: hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeshosie_1/pseuds/Writeshosie_1
Summary: While they're in detention tensions arise. They're are fights, questions, and a change coming you way monsters arent the only thing in these teenagers life. Will they find the answers to their burning questions?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 21
Collections: hosie legacies





	The Rain

Scene 1. 

(Hope and josie are sitting across from each other while Lizzie, mg and Kaleb are sitting at the far end of the table. They are all in the library for detention. Hope is doing homework, josie is smiling about something, Mg and lizzie are flirting as well as talking to Kaleb) 

Landon:(Landon walks into the library all awkwardly) 

(they all look up first hope and josie, then mg and lizzie after they are finished flirting as well as Kaleb at the same time.) 

Lizzie: (Scoffs) What the hell is he doing here? (Rolls her eyes) 

Landon: (Makes a hurt face) So I take it that this is the detention room? 

Kaleb: Yeah, so I take it you’re the one we were waiting for. 

(Landon enters further to the table and scuffles his chair so much it annoying which is making it super awkward then finally sits down and he keeps looking at both hope and josie and josie keeps trying to make eye contact with hope) 

(Hope stares at her homework with a wry smile. Josie and hope make eye contact.) 

Josie: (Mouths) Are you okay? 

Hope:(Mouths) yeah? 

Josie:(mouths) You sure? 

Hope: (Mouths) Yeah. 

(With the awkwardness of just sitting there with people being quiet someone finally speaks up) 

Kaleb: Well if this isn’t awkward enough. 

(Alaric finally enters the library with a clipboard and a bucket) 

Alaric: Roll call, Hope, Josie, Mg, Kaleb, Lizzie, jade. Who is not here of course, and Landon? 

Lizzie: (Coughs) Mop bucket. (Smiles) 

(You hear a couple of snickers) 

Alaric: Lizzie... 

Lizzie: Sorry not sorry. 

(Alaric rolls his eyes) 

Alaric: So, you guys know why you're in detention again and I don’t care enough to explain it to you all since you are the same group as last time. And since you guys can’t take the hint of being good kids ive you some chores for you to complete around the school. (They all sigh) 

Hope: Don’t we have janitors and groundskeepers for that? 

Alaric: We do but I have decided to give them an off day and you guys are taking over their work. 

Lizzie:(Disgustingly) It better not get me dirty or I swear I'm not doing it. 

Alaric: If you don’t do what's on the list that I have given you to do then you will get another detention which will be way worse than this okay!? Alright first Landon you will be doing the bathrooms here are your supplies... 

Lizzie: aww look it suits you, it's like you home. (Some snickers) 

Mg: (Nudges her) Lizzie be nice. (lizzie makes an okay but sarcastic face.) 

Alaric: (Rolls his eyes) continuing...Hope and lizzie... 

Mg: Sir if it's okay,um.. I would like to ask if I could be partnered up with Lizzie? 

Alaric: What? (Looks at lizzie who nods okay) Umm okay okay fine..uh Josie you go with Hope then (lizzie looks at them all weird like) and you will be doing theee( looks down at the clipboard) the outside yard making sure there aren't any weeds and trash as well as mowing. Your guys supplies are in the shed. 

(They both groans okay) 

Alaric: Okay? Cool and finally (looks to lizzie and mg) you guys will be doing the classrooms, making sure there tided up and chalkboards are clean. Your supplies are in the hall closet. (Looks at everyone) When you guys are finished come to me and I’ll make sure there completed. And the last rule is absolutely... absolutely no magic. 

Lizzie: Seriously?! 

Kaleb: Come on. 

Alaric: Seriously. (Smiles) You guys are going learn how to work like mundane. 

Josie: You really are trying to make this as worse as possible, aren't you? (Half smiling) 

Alaric: Only kinda. (Holding um his thumb and finger together slightly) You guys are dismissed I will be in my office and don’t have too much fun. Oh, and one last thing it might rain tonight so those of you (Looks at hope and josie) doing outside work make sure your watching the weather. 

(Landon gets up and, in a hurry, to get out) 

Lizzie: Hey (Landon Looks back) Don’t forget your dignity at the door. (Smiles) 

(Hope rolls her eyes and everyone else is getting up to leave and hope tries to catch up to Alaric before he leaves the room) 

Hope: Dr.Saltzman? Dr. Saltzman? 

Alaric: (turns annoyed) Yes, hope? 

Hope: Can I ask why I’m here? 

Alaric: You know why you’re here (Hope has a confused/angry face pulls her aside in low voice) You did black magic again which you know is not aloud here and after last time I let you off easy what I should have done was suspended you but I didn’t, I know you did it to save us (Hope lifts up eyebrows) that no excuse. And hope I swear this is my last warning if you do black magic again your suspended. Alright? Alright? 

Hope: (Shouts) Alright! (Quiets down) chill out it won’t happen again God. 

Alaric: Go find my daughter you guys have a lot of work to do. (leaves the room) 

Hope: (Turns the other way and heads to the table) 

Lizzie: Alright let's get the work done. So, we can be done with each other. 

Josie: Be nice. It’s literally just chores that’s it. We’ve done this before. 

Kaleb: One to talk Your lucky you aren't stuck with the lovebirds (points to mg and lizzie) 

Lizzie: First we are not lovebirds and second, we should be angry for having to be stuck with you. 

Kaleb: oh really (They start bickering) 

Josie: okay (louder) Guys!! We are losing daylight and I suggest we start to get to work and stop arguing or we are going to get another day of detention which I am pretty sure no of use want. 

(everyone looks impressed by her actually speaking up) 

Lizzie: Alright you two come with me and you two go do your outside work okay? 

Hope: Lizzie you're not in charge. 

Lizzie: Well dad didn’t say who, so I just appointed myself (smiles proudly) 

Hope:(shrugs her shoulders like whatever) can we just get to work? 

Josie: yeah. 

(Everyone then starts heading toward the door.) 

End scene. 

Scene 2. 

(We have lizzie and mg walking down a hallway talking and about to head into a classroom they have to clean) 

Lizzie: I know I promised I would stop complaining but why does my dad always give everyone else the easy jobs and I get the hardest one? 

Mg: Lizzie you know were doing this, together right? ...With Kaleb and if we hurry, we can get this done fast and maybe go get some dinner? 

Lizzie: Yeah like we are going to hurry without magic we’re going to be slowed down. ‘ 

Mg: We don’t have the worst job; Landon has the toilets remember!? 

Lizzie: (snickering) oh yeah that hobbit being in his natural habitat. He also deserves it after what he did, I'm just glad that I'm trying to be a better person, or I would have turned him into a cockroach. 

Mg: (they stop in front of the door before entering facing each-other) You can turn someone into a cockroach? 

Lizzie: I don’t know but it would be something I’d look up. 

Mg: oh, wow lizzie Saltzman actually going to do work and opening a book. it’s a miracle. 

(They start going in and Kaleb is sitting on a table and there is bucket of supplies that are on a desk) 

Lizzie:(shoves mg with her elbow) shut up (laughing). 

(They both look up at Kaleb who is holding a rag and looking irritated) 

Kaleb: well well look who finally showed up. 

Lizzie: Hey at least we turned up, we could've let you do all the work and ditched. 

Mg: We wouldn’t have. 

Lizzie: Oh yes, yes, we would. 

Kaleb: I have been waiting for 10 minutes where have you been. 

Lizzie: oh, boo hoo stop whining; and 10 minutes isn’t really that long. 

Mg:(put hand on her shoulder) We went to the wrong classroom. And I was hungry, so we stopped in the kitchen. Sorry we didn’t get you anything. 

Lizzie: Don’t say sorry he never asked so we didn’t have to. 

Kaleb: Okay whatever (stands up and grabs spray throws to mg who catches it) can we just get this done so we don’t have to get another day of detention you guys are already starting to get on my nerves. (turns around) 

Lizzie: That makes two of us. 

(Mg hands Lizzie the spray and grabs a rag from the bucket that’s on the desk) 

End scene 

Scene 3 

(We have Landon cleaning to bathrooms then jade walks to the door) 

Jade:(crosses her arms and leans against the door post) I’m pretty sure guys aren't supposed to be in the ladies' room. 

Landon:(looks up) oh uh Sorry a sign should be up but Dr.Saltzman assigned me with this for detention and if want to argue about it take it up with him since he gave me permission. 

Jade: (pushes herself off the post) Yeah, I know. I’m late. What your name again? 

Landon: I'm Landon and I know who you are so no need to introduce yourself. Jade yeah? 

Jade: okay just making sure and I was just messing around any way. As it Turns out I was supposed to be at your little meeting (air quotes around) but I had better things to do so when he found me in the hallway, doing something and he yelled at me for a bit then sent me to you. 

Landon: Good I probably need all the help I can get. 

Jade: Stuck by all your lonesome. 

Landon: Something like that. 

Jade: Yeah 

Landon: (still is cleaning) Okay so what did you do to end up in detention if that’s okay to ask, I thought you were changing your ways or so I heard? (looks up) 

Jade: Cutting right to the chase, are we? 

Landon: Yeah. 

Jade: If you're asking, I might have started a small fight with some witchy-bitc- who took something of mine and wouldn’t get it back so I paid another witch to mess around with her and she figured it out leading to me getting to detention. 

Landon: ahh I should have guessed something like that happened, I always knew that girls love their little cat fights. 

Jade: (eyebrows up) huh I heard you were a quiet kinda guy. Never did I hear that you had a backbone. 

Landon: I think I gained one from hope. (Kinda sad faced) Anyway you ready? 

(Landon tries to hand her a rag) 

Jade: (Holds up both hands) yeahhhh..No he told me that I was with you in cleaning, but he never said that I had to do it so I’m gonna leave it to you. 

Landon: Really? Your making me do this by myself? All 6 restrooms. Seriously? 

Jada: yeah but I’ll be back in time for when they’re done or maybe I will be back to help soon enough you never know. Thanks, Landon for all your help really 

(Landon shakes his head and continues as jade starts turning for the door pauses and turns back around) 

Jade: Sorry last question (chuckles nervously) Do you know where josie is by any chance? 

Landon: (questionable face) I think she's with hope near the shed having detention LIKE you're supposed to be doing. Why? 

Jade: No reason (turns around hand waves bye) Thanks. 

(Landon stands up) 

Landon: (Looks around) This is going to suck. 

End scene. 

Scene 4 

(Alaric is shown in his office reading a book as well as having piles on his desk after a couple of seconds he starts to write something down) 

Alaric: (Hears a knock) Come in. 

(A woman walks in and Alaric looks up) 

Alaric: Can I help you? 

Unknown:(sticks out her hand) hi I'm Dr.Khalis Persad. I’m here for the interview as the new English teacher. 

Alaric: (Stands up and puts out his hand) Oh I’m sorry I forgot I had a meeting today (Finishes shaking hands) I’ve had my hands full. 

Khalis: I can tell. Is it for a lesson or for research? Or fun? (smiling) 

Alaric: (smiling) More for research as well as a lesson you could say. (chuckles a bit) We have some daring kids to say the lease. Would you like to follow me, and we could start the interview? I’d like to show you how we work as the day goes on. 

Khalis: Are you sure you don’t want to finish your research? 

Alaric: I’m positive 

Khalis:(smile) Then I'd like that. 

Alaric: All right then. (shuts his book that’s on the desk) 

(Alaric walks to the door and holds it open for her to walk out of then follow her out.) 

Alaric: So, I would normally do the interview in my office, but I am trying to do things a little different. 

(They’re walking towards the front desk to grab her file.) 

Khalis: How would you normally do it. 

Alaric: More up tight. (Opens file) 

(They’re walking in hallway passing doors and just walking through the school) 

Alaric: Alright from the looks of your resume you seem fit to work at this school, but I must ask you questions since this is an interview. (Turns body toward her) You are a graduate from brown with earning a doctorate in English literature Very nice. 

Khalis: yes 

Alaric: You were born into an Egyptian witch coven;(looks down at file) you are a heretic. You were tur... 

Khalis: Turned. Yes, that is correct. I was witch because of mom then turned by ex; you know the story. (smiles) 

Alaric: May I ask when you were turned? 

Khalis: It’s fine it’s part of the interview part. I was (Turned into a new hallway) Turned when I was 36, I've been a vampire for about 6 years. 

Alaric: Alright. Next, what is your level of education in the spell’s category? 

Khalis: So, as you are aware (points to the file) I was born into the Egyptian coven, so we went over a lot of spells in different regions, but I left and came to America to have a better chance at a “mundane” career. After a while I finished my learning with the help a very powerful witch. 

Alaric: That’s good, after the other teacher left, we’ve been in dire need of a new one, the students are starting to sound like they’ve forgot how to read and write. 

(They both laugh. Alaric flips another page of the file reads to himself.) 

Alaric: (closes the file) I just want to put it out there that you will be teaching English as well as spell spell casting you won't be doing just one thing. 

Khalis: Okay. 

Alaric: I try to teach the students as much as the supernatural stuff as well as the mundane stuff. So, with your credentials you can as easily do both. 

(Almost Passes Landon cleaning the bathroom they stop and Alaric walks in) 

Alaric: Hey Landon how's it going? 

Landon: (stands up) It’s going. Who’s this? 

Alaric: This is the applicant for the new English professor. Dr khalis Persad, Khalis this is Ladon Kirby. 

(Landon wipes hand on jeans and sticks it out they both shake hands.) 

Khalis: (They stop shaking) I didn’t know that you students were the janitors here. 

Alaric: The students usually aren't but when they make a bad decision (Lifts eyebrow up) a really bad decision they get detention. Which giving them janitorial jobs is the only way I can think of them being as normal as possible. 

Khalis: ahhhh, Wait they’re more of them? 

Alaric: A whole posse of them. (Eyebrows go up) Where is jade? I thought I sent her to help you clean. 

Landon: You can just say that it’s really not her scene. 

Alaric: (rubs is eyebrows) Alright that’s just great. Um...Thank you Landon you can get back to work and I will find jade and send her straight to you. 

Landon: I think she went to go find josie. 

Alaric: Thank you 

Landon: No problem and nice meeting you Dr.Persad. 

Khalis: And to you as well Landon. 

(Landon goes back to cleaning. Alaric and Khalis head out of the bathroom.) 

Alaric: (Turns toward her) It looks like I'm going to have to cut this interview short since I have to go educate my students on how to listen to instructions. 

Khalis: Actually, if it’s okay with you I would like to follow you around a little longer so that I can see you in action as the headmaster and we can finish the interview? 

Alaric: (eyebrows raised with a little smirk) You are very assertive, but I admire that. Well alright then we can finish the interview and on the way of finding the student I can show you around, but it will have to be quick. 

Khalis: That’s alright I can already tell that I like it here. (smiles) 

Alaric: okay (puts hand out in front like a guide) After you. 

Khalis: Thank you. 

End scene 

Scene 5 

(We have josie and hope in the back yard getting the hoe or something out of the shed then the go back were all the bushes are and start doing their designated job) 

Josie: (pulling weeds) Hey I just wanted to ask how you're doing after what happened with you know who? (looks at her) 

Hope: (clipping bushes) You can say his name it’s not like he’s Satan we just broke up that’s it. (frustrated like) And I'm fine(looks over at josie who looks kinda hurt) sorry I didn’t mean to sound angry it’s just complicated right now but I will talk about it with you later when the times right? 

Josie: (looks over) yeah that would be nice. (smiles) 

Hope: (smiles back) (a few moments pass looks away quickly) Soo...Umm... (clears throat) How are things with jade? You guys look like you’re getting cozied with each other. 

(They both continue working) 

Josie: No were just friends I mean after everything that happened with you and my mind of mystery's we knew we were better of as friends. 

Hope: Did you think that or did you both agree? 

Josie: (Looks up) what do you mean? 

Hope: (Head nodes near jade coming up) 

(Josie stands up and brushes of her clothes, jade comes closer) 

Jade: Hey hope. (kinda waves) 

Hope: hi. 

Jade: Is it okay if I pull josie away for a second? 

Hope: By all means but it’s up to her not me. 

Josie: yeah it fine. I’ll be back in a couple minutes. 

Hope: yep. (kind of annoyed) 

(Josie and jade walk a little farther away from hope and under a tree to talk jade faces josie while josie faces jade kind of in hope’s direction.) 

Josie: So why did you need to pull me away from detention. 

Jade: to talk. 

Josie: Abouutt... 

Jade: Us. 

Josie: there is no us we talked about this we are just friends who used to have an attraction to each other that’s it nothing else. 

Jade: I don’t remember on deciding for us to be just friends I remember you wanting to talk, and I agreed with you but when we did talk you didn’t let me get a word in. At All, and after you just walked away. (crosses her arms) 

Josie: Okay I don’t remember that at all, well kind of after I talked, I remember you saying okay. In agreement with what I said. 

Jade: Maybe I did maybe I didn’t. But I don’t now 

(Hope looks over kind of frustrated) 

Jade: (hand of josie’s arm) I want to try and see what this can lead to if it’s good then that’s good but if not then we can still be friends. 

(Landon comes walking out the back door and toward hope which josie notices and get a weird feeling) 

Landon: Can we talk? (as he barrels toward her) 

Hope: (looks toward him) What are you doing here? (Frustratingly) Aren’t you support to be doing the bathrooms? 

Landon: I am but since jade is my partner I thought I would get in some me time. 

Hope: Isnt Dr. Saltzman going to wonder why you aren’t doing the bathrooms. 

Landon: He’s looking for jade with the new hire. And don’t try to change the subject, I came here to talk about you and me. To finish our conversation. 

Hope what conversation? You mean our breakup yeah, I remember that, and I also remember that it was mutual. 

Landon: The hell it wasn’t. You broke up with me for some reason which I still don’t know by the way and walked out on me which started all these crazy rumors that it was a big fight. And until you tell me I will still try to have a conversation with you. 

Hope: You want me to tell you fine I'll tell you. 

(Goes to josie looking at hope concerned, and jade sees it) 

Jade: (Looks over then looks back) Do you want to go talk to her and see what the is problem really quick I have no problem waiting. 

Josie: (looks to her) what? Oh..um.. Sorry what were you saying? 

Jade: I was saying that we should try it, ya know. See where it takes us and maybe some good things could come out of it. 

Josie: (Looks back to hope but Landon looks at her questioned then storms of then jade notices again) 

Jade: I think I know why you don’t want to give us a shot. Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. 

Josie: (looks to her) Oh so you finally understand that it’s not the right time and were just friends nothing romantic between us. 

Jade: (puzzled face) That’s what you believe is why? Seriously I can see it, and I’m pretty sure everyone else see’s it to are you that oblivious? 

Josie: (angry now) What are you talking about? 

Jade: you know what (shakes her head) I’m going to let you figure this out on your own. (walks away) 

(josie looks to hope who is doing to bushes then starts walking back over to finish then is there a couple seconds later) 

Hope: You okay I heard yelling? 

Josie: yeah, I’m fine she just was being irritating. She believes that there is another reason that I don’t want (picks up her shovel) to ughhh....... I wanna ughh.. 

Hope: wow that’s intense. Do you want to try the bushes to blow off some steam? (Trying not to smile) 

(Josie immediately grabs them and starts going at it very aggressively which to hope is funny to she starts 

laughing) 

Josie: (stops) Is something funny? (Turns around trying to look mad) 

Hope: (Laughing) I’m sorry it's just you look like a little kid when your mad and the bush doesn’t help your case. (still laughing which quiets down to a smiles chuckle) 

Josie: (Smiling) Well thank you for letting me make a fool of myself to your dismay. (Gives her the scissors) Any way I forgot to ask what happened between you and Landon it looked pretty heated from over there as well. (Picks up supplies off the ground) 

(They start walking to go put the stuff in the shed) 

Hope: He wanted to talk about us and why we broke up. Which other stuff happened but I feel like its’s just not the right time. 

Josie: That’s fine (Opens the shed door) Tell me when you're ready and I’ll be there. 

Hope: (Grabs the mower) Definitely. (Looks at the mower as pulling it out of shed) Do we want to use a spell? 

Josie: (Looks at it then hope) No how about we just trade on and off, I do not want another detention for doing something that could make our jobs a lot easier. 

End scene 

Scene 6 

(Mg and kaleb are cleaning a chalk board together as lizzie stands up from the desk) 

Lizzie: I’m going to get some drinks what do you guys want? 

Kaleb: (Looks to her) I’ll take some lemonade Freshley squeezed and 2 Teaspoons of sugar. 

(Lizzie looks annoyed) 

Mg: (Looks to him then her) 2 pints please. 

Lizzie: Whatever I'll be back keep working so we can get done. 

Kaleb: You haven’t even been helping us. 

(Lizzie looks at him with her evil eyes then leaves the room the boy's face toward the chalk board again) 

Kaleb: You hit that yet? 

Mg: (Shocked face) Woah dude! You don’t say “hit that” ever it’s rude and discriminating. 

Kaleb: Sorry, I’m sorry, I am. (hands up innocently) Have you made a move yet? 

Mg: (Grabs some paper towels from the bucket) I've tried, believe me. I have been asking her on date after date and she either ignores the question or just completely changes the conversation to entirely something different. 

Kaleb: Damn(laughs) either she’s playing hard to get or she’s just not interested in you. (Laughs) 

Mg: (shoves playfully) She’s interested in me I already know, since she was the one who made the first move. 

Kaleb: (stops) wait hold on hold on. You mean to tell me that the last time you made your move... Correction she made her move was when josie was controlled by the dark bitch. 

Mg: Yes sir, (Kaleb raises eyebrows) yeah, I know I know it’s been a couple weeks but it’s like she has completely forgot about what happened between us. I like her man I really Like her. 

Kaleb: Your basically in love it’s been years. 

(You see Lizzie listening outside the door holding the drinks kind of smiling) 

Mg: Yeah maybe I'm just hoping that she feels the same way about me you know after everything we’ve been through. (Looks down and smirks) But when she’s rude or sarcastic toward me I feel like that’s her way of putting up a wall, so she doesn’t get hurt again. 

(Lizzie looks down looking like she understands what he's saying) 

Kaleb: Just talk about it with her. (Huffs) Okay I think that we have enough serious talk to last a lifetime. 

Mg: Are you and alyssa going through a rough patch? Or is Jed still trying to get with her? 

Kaleb: I don't know? And We are not talking about this. But we good? 

Mg: We good. 

Kaleb: No more romance talk ‘ight . 

Mg: Say no more. (Smiles) 

(Lizzie walks in with the drinks and hands the boys their bags) 

Lizzie:(Backs up takes a sip) Wow nice guys it looks like you haven't done any work. 

Kaleb: Like you’ve done anything. We have done work what have you done? Huh 

Mg: Hey everybody chill out. We cool the rooms done we’ve cleaned let's just get to the next one done alright. 

(Lizzie and Kaleb yeah in agreement) 

Kaleb: (Putting cleaners in bucket stops in his tracks) Can't we just use magic or vampire speed? It would make this so much easier. 

Mg: We can’t Dr.Saltzman said if we do well get another day of detention and I don’t want that on my record. (Lizzie looks at him) 

Lizzie: Yeah, we know. He explained it during our initiation. (Puts the rags in the bucket) 

Kaleb: (Raises eyebrows) Fine we won't use either but that means that (throws rage at lizzie) you have to help us we don’t need you just sitting there being bored do something. 

Lizzie: (Throws rage back) I will if you don’t sing. 

Mg: (Grabs rag out of Kaleb's hand) Okay so we both promise we will clean Together (they both agree) and how about we also promise we won't go at each other's throats. Yeah? 

Kaleb: Fine. 

Lizzie: whatever. 

Mg: Alright let's go clean after you (hand out for lizzie) this is going to be fun. 

Kaleb: Sure man. (Goes in front of him) 

Mg: (smiling) 

End scene 

Scene 7 

(Khalis and Alaric are walking the grounds outside still looking for jade) 

Alaric: (closes the folder) So the interview is pretty much over and I’ve asked you basically all the questions there are you are an excellent applicant, so how about we just do a little get to know you as we look for Miss. Jade? 

Khalis: Yeah sure what would you like to know? 

Alaric: (Opens door to the back) Okay, how was it like growing up a witch? 

Khalis: It was fun, learning everything about... who you are and what your culture is, is amazing. 

Alaric: Cool. Uhh.. Do you have any regrets on becoming a witch? 

Khalis: No definitely not. Can I ask you a question? 

Alaric: Sure. 

(They are out on the grass kind of heading near josie and hope) 

Khalis: How long have you been a Headmaster at this school? 

Alaric: Ohh along time. I think it's coming to 11 years. I was put out of position for a little bit, but I came back, and a lot changed by the old headmaster so I'm trying to put it back to normal though I'm still trying to change a few things. 

Khalis: Along time. Ever think about retiring? 

Alaric: I have thought about it, but I don’t think right now is the right time. 

(Approach josie and hope) 

Alaric: Hey girls. 

Josie: Hey Dad. 

Hope: Hi Dr.Saltzman. 

Khalis:(fluctuation in voice) Dad? 

Alaric: Yes. Girls this is Dr. Khalis Persad, Khalis this is my daughter josie and a student of mine, Hope. 

(The girls say hi) 

Alaric: Now that the introductions have been made. Have you guys seen Jade? 

(Hope looks at josie then looks down with a bitter look) 

Josie: She came up to me, we talked a bit then she left. I don’t know where she went though, did you look in the school? 

Alaric: yes 

Josie: Everywhere? 

Alaric: Not everywhere but where students usually hangout yes. 

Josie: Is she by the lake? 

Alaric: I don’t know 

Hope: It’s just one girl why are you so worried on finding her. 

(Alaric and josie look at her astounded but khalis looks at her in reverence) 

Josie: Ugh wow okay? Umm..try the lake and if you can’t find her, we’ll do a locator spell. 

Hope: There’s no need there she is now. 

(Hope nods her head behind Alaric of jade walking away from the woods in secret then hope looks back down not really caring making josie look at her) 

Alaric: (looks back at the girls) Thank you girls get back to work and it looks like it's going to rain soon (Looks at the clouds) so you might want to hurry up. Bye. Thanks again. 

(Khalis and Alaric start walking to jade during which) 

Josie: Hope, are you okay? 

Hope: Yeah, I’m fine why? (Still working, while josie stopped) 

Josie: You were acting weird when Dad was asking us about jade. 

Hope: Nothing is the matter. (Stops and looks at her) Can we just please finish before the rain. Can we? 

Josie yeah okay. (Annoyed) 

(They both continue back to work) 

(Alaric and Khalis get to jade) 

Jade: (sees them walk up) Oh crap. (walk a little faster) 

Alaric: Do you want another day of detention? Aren’t You are supposed to be helping Landon Kirby? 

Jade: The thing is he told me he wanted to do all the work himself. 

Alaric: Oh, did he now because when I talked to him, he said you just walked off making him do all the work. (Jade makes a oh crap busted face) 

Jade: Okay but in my defense... 

Alaric: No no excuses go help Landon or you’ll get a week of detention for trying to ditch. 

Jade: But... 

Alaric: (Powerfully) Go. (Point to the school) 

Jade: Fine. (walks off) 

Alaric: (grunts) Teenagers. 

Khalis: You have one; Josie, right? 

Alaric: I have two, Twins, her names Lizzie you’ll probably see her in the hallways. 

Khalis: Very well so we found your missing student so that technically makes the interview over? 

Alaric: Yes, that concludes the interview. So, I would like to personally congratulate you. Your hired. (sets hand out so she can shake it) 

Khalis: (she shakes it) Really! Are you sure? 

Alaric: (stops shaking it) I’m positive. 

Khalis: You didn’t even take a day to think about it. 

(They start walking toward the inside of the school) 

Alaric: No, I feel that you are our best candidate and you have more to offer than anyone else, but I want to see how you interact with the students first before its official so how about you come in tomorrow and help with a class? 

Khalis: I think I can do that. What Time would you like me here? 

(They enter the building Alaric holds the door) 

Khalis: Thank you. 

Alaric: No problem; I think around 8 would do, or 7 whichever is preferable for you. 

Khalis: Okay cool. I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity to be a part of this school. 

Alaric: Yeah, no problem. 

Khalis: Is it okay if I just make a phone call really quick? 

Alaric: Sure, I’m going to go to put your file away; do you know your way to the door? 

Khalis: Yes, thank you. 

(Alaric starts walking away and Khalis pulls out her cell phone dials a number and puts it to her ear) 

Khalis: Hey, how are you? Good, good, yeah yeah....i did. I got in, No. No need to worry I got it under control no it’s fine you don’t need to come. Yeah, he’s as nice as you said he was. Okay I got to go I start tomorrow. Bye (Hangs up) 

Ends scene 

Scene 8 

(Jade is trying to find Landon in a bathroom as she just passes, she sees him walking across the hallway turning and runs up to him before he enters the restroom) 

Jade: (Turns him toward her) So you told Dr. Saltzman that I left you to do all the work and ditch detention. 

Landon: No actually I didn’t tell him really anything he came to check in on me and you weren’t there, so I had to tell him or he was going to ask more questions I wasn’t even going to bring it up in the first place. 

Jade: Like I'm going to believe that. 

Landon: well it’s the truth. Believe it or not I actually don’t betray my friends. Sorry acquaintances. (Jade smiles) 

(Landon turns back around and heads into the restroom jade follows) 

Jade: Sorry okay. I just don’t want to have any more problems with Alaric. 

Landon: I get that. Are we cool? 

Jade: Yeah were cool. 

Landon: So, are you going to help me clean the restrooms? (Holds out a rag) 

Jade: I mean If you insist. I just can’t believe you would leave me with all the work in the first place. (grabs the rag) 

Landon: Oh, thank you for that. 

Jade: My pleasure. 

(jade start cleaning a bit and Landon starts sweeping) 

Landon: What did Mr. Saltzman say when he found you? how did he even find you? Don’t you have vamp speed so you can get out of situations quick 

Jade: I was out near the lake then I decided to go inside just in case if it rained. 

Landon: Right... 

Jade: And he caught me walking back saying if I didn’t get here quickly and if I kept arguing I would get more detention. 

Landon: Dang I don’t think I’ve ever heard him be so strict. 

Jade: Well he did have the new teacher around so that’s probably why he shifted his attitude. 

(They both laugh, Landon turns back toward her) 

Landon: I just have a quick question, what did you need josie for anyways? 

Jade: Don’t tell me your still hung up on her. 

Landon: Oh no that’s been over, but I just thought you guys weren’t interested in each other anymore or something along the lines of that. (starts sweeping) 

Jade: I’m still interested she’s focused on someone else. (Turns back around to clean) 

Landon: Oh... (Jade starts to wipe the mirrors) 

Jade: And I'm pretty sure I saw you talking to hope what was that about? 

Landon: Nothing just trying to clear the air on our relationship. 

Jade: I feel like today is the day where romance is going down. 

Landon: And it’s not even February. 

(Raphael walks in) 

Raphael: Oh, I didn’t know you were cleaning this one. (comes to a stop) 

Landon: Hey. 

(They go in for a bro hug) 

Raphael: Hey man, what you up to? 

Landon: As you know got detention, so I got stuck doing bathrooms. 

Jade: we got stuck (wiping the sink down) 

Landon: (Looks at raph and rolls his eyes) we. 

Raphael: (Smiles) Is it because... 

Landon: Yeah. 

(Jade looks over curious) 

Landon: Okay so when you walk in you needed to...yeah. The one down the hall isnt done so go to that one so we can finish up here. 

Raphael: Thanks man (Turns around to leave turns back around) I forgot to ask, are you and hope okay? 

Landon: (Looks at jade then looks back) Let’s not discuss it now, I will tell you later. 

Raphael: Cool peace. Nice to see you jade. (Leaves) 

(Jade grinning looks over at Landon who picks up some cleaning supplies and gets to work) 

Jade: So. What happened to get you in detention? 

Landon: (stops) Ummm..i did something stupid and got caught. 

Jade: That’s not a real answer what. (stops and turns around) actually. Happened? 

Landon: (turns around) It was when me and hope broke up, who I am not going to discuss so don’t bring it, but I went on a small trip. In the air. To clear my head, you know, and I was gone for a couple hours I guess because when I got back Dr. Saltzman was waiting for me which I don’t even know who told him, saying how I was gone for hours. And what I did was not allowed no matter what the situation was. He gave me 2 weeks detention and has forbitten me from flying unless I ask or something like that. 

Jade: Damnn (Laughing) Wow I thought I did something stupid, but you went off the charts. So, is this your last week or something? Because I know you guys broke up a while ago. 

Landon: (Looks over annoyed) 

Jade: Sorry (hands up) don’t want to talk about it go it. 

Landon: The answer to your question is yes, this is my last week. So, we need to get to work and I can be done with all this chore crap. 

Jade: Alaric really does not like you. 

Landon: You don’t think I know that. Okay I think this bathroom is done we need to get to the girls so can you go check if its empty? 

Jade: Yeah. 

(Stands up, throws him the rag and walks out of the bathroom. Landon starts cleaning up the supplies and sweeps up the dirt) 

(couple moments later) 

Jade: (walks back in) Its empty. (Landon stands up) 

(They both walk out.) 

(Jade and Landon are side by side walking down the hall to the restroom) 

Jade: Are really not going to tell me? I thought after today you and me. We had an understanding. (sarcastically) 

(Landon looks over and laughs) 

Landon: Ughh... 

(Flash back to earlier when Landon and hope were talking outside) 

Landon: Can we talk? (as he barrells toward her) 

Hope: (looks toward him) What are you doing here? (Frustratingly) Aren’t you support to be doing the bathrooms? 

Landon: I am but since jade is my partner on her own time I thought I would get this over with. 

Hope: Isnt Dr. Saltzman going to wonder why you aren’t doing the bathrooms. 

Landon: He’s looking for jade with the new hire. And don’t try to change the subject, I came here to talk about you and me. To finish our conversation. 

Hope: what conversation? You mean our breakup yeah, I remember that, and I also remember that it was mutual. 

Landon: The hell it wasn’t. You broke up with me for some reason which I still don’t know by the way and walked out on me which started all these crazy rumors that it was a “big fight.” And until you tell me I will still try to have a conversation with you. 

Hope: You want me to tell you; fine, I'll tell you. I was done. Alright, I was done with us. It's just not right for me okay. You wanna keep playing hero go right ahead that’s fine do what you want to do but I don’t want to be by your side when it goes wrong because maybe just maybe you will be on the losing side. There alright I said it. Are you happy? (Looks back at josie who is looking at her then back to Landon) 

Landon: Do you believe that’s the reason you want to break up with me? After everything we’ve been through? That I try to be the hero all I have been wanting to do is try and protect you. 

(Hope looks down questioning and scratches her for- head) 

Landon: So, are you just making excuses or something? Or is it just half the truth? 

Hope: Landon. Its..It’s just complicated okay? 

Landon: Can you just tell me if I did anything to; ruin what we had? Did someone come between us? 

Hope: (Smiles) You didn’t do anything wrong; you never did. You were all anyone any girl could ask for in a boyfriend. It’s, I was done, I just couldn’t watch you get hurt and I can tell you know one ever came between with what we had. 

(Landon looks behind at josie who is staring at hope) 

Landon: Are you sure? Because someone we both know has been able to take her eyes off you this whole time. 

Hope: What are you talking about? 

Landon: So, I know something the great mikaelson doesn’t know. You honestly don’t see the way that she looks at you? 

Hope: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

Landon: I’m talking about... 

Hope: Who? (Stunned) 

Landon: If you can’t tell; the way she is around you and the way she looks at you when you’re not looking then you're not as smart as I thought you were. 

(She looks directly at him) 

Hope: Landon, what are saying? 

Landon: Figure it out yourself. 

(Landon looks at josie then walks away, the flashback ends) 

Landon: I just wanna keep it to myself if that’s alright with you. 

Jade: whatever. 

End scene 

Scene 9 

(In Alarics office with him who is looking through the books that are on his desk then stops and has a thinking face for a minute) 

(Kaleb walks in) 

Kaleb: Hey Dr. Saltzman uhhh we ran out of cleaner. 

Alaric: There are some bottles in the janitor's closet. 

Kaleb: ‘ight. 

Alaric: Wait I told you this earlier why are you here? 

Kaleb: I just want to ask if we can keep why I got in detention on the DL I just don’t want anyone to find out it’s pretty embarrassing. 

Alaric: Yeah sure and how are guys on cleaning? 

Kaleb: Pretty good we still 

Kaleb: Thanks. (Leaves the room) 

(Alaric stands up grabs another book from the shelf then sits back down and sits for a little bit) 

Alaric: (Picks up the phone and dials a number) Hey, how are you? Good that’s good. I wanted to talk to you about something. 

End scene 

Scene 10 

(Lizzie and mg are just wiping the desks a little flirty) 

Lizzie: (Picks up bottle and shakes it) The last bottles out. How long do you think it will take Kaleb to go get a new one? 

Mg: (He looks at her) I don’t know, maybe a little while. 

Lizzie: You wanna head to the kitchen and get some food? 

Mg: Yeah sure why not it’s not like we have anything better to do. Everything in here looks done anyways. 

(They put their products in the basket and head out the door) 

Mg: You know that this is technically like a date, right? 

Lizzie: No. No, it is not. 

Mg: I mean you asked me to lunch. 

Lizzie: I asked if you wanted to get some food from the kitchen that is not a date. 

Mg: Whatever you say. 

(Lizzie rolls her eyes and smiles) 

Mg: Hey so I have a question. 

Lizzie: Okay. (They turn the corner) 

Mg: I know we haven’t really talked about it since it happened but when you kissed you said that it was for me not for you but did a little part of you do it for yourself? 

Lizzie: Ugh...Do you think that my dad is going to hire the new girl? 

Mg: (Looks disappointed) There was a new hire? 

Lizzie: Yeah, my dad (They turn the corner) needed a new teacher to replace Emma since she decided to run off into the sunset with the librarian. 

Mg: oh, I hope she's a good teacher. 

(They are a couple of feet from the kitchen) 

Mg: This is a very important question that I would like you to answer it is a matter of life and death. 

Lizzie: Alright what is it? 

(They enter the kitchen) 

Mg: What would you like to eat for lunch? (Walking backwards as he says it facing lizzie) 

Lizzie: (Laughs) That’s your very important question? I thought you said that it was a matter of life and death. 

Mg: It is. If you didn’t know food is essential for the human body. (Heads to the fridge) 

Lizzie: Well were not human and you don’t eat human food. 

Mg: Well You still need it. So, what would you like to eat milady? (Opens the fridge) 

Lizzie: I guess I would like a turkey sandwich. Do you want anything? 

Mg: Nah. (Comes next to him and sits on the counter) 

(Mg grabs all the products to make the sandwich as lizzie grabs the knife out of the drawer that’s under and beside her.) 

Mg: So how have you been? (Lizzie hands him the knife) Oh thank you. (Smiles) 

Lizzie: I’ve been good how about you? 

(Mg is making the sandwich) 

Mg: I’ve been good, but they’re has been a problem lately. 

Lizzie: What would the problem be? 

Mg: Well this person that I have feelings for (Looks at her) uh we are really good friends; For the longest time isn’t letting me know how they feels and every time I try to bring up our relationship, they don’t reply or they change the subject. I just want to know how they feel and if they feel the same way about me. 

Lizzie: (Gets off the counter and get some water out of the fridge) Well whoever they are maybe they just want to keep the friendship as long as possible maybe they feel as you are her best friends,(Puts the water down) maybe they don’t want to ruin what they have with you because they have been hurt multiple times before and if they let their feelings out they don’t want to be disappointed. 

(Mg finishes the sandwich) 

Mg: What do if I can tell them that they won’t be disappointed that I will always be there and give them everything. 

Lizzie: Maybe they don’t want everything maybe they just want the person that has always been there for them and doesn’t want it to change the way they are right now. But give them time to choose what they want. And maybe they’ll chose you. 

Mg: Okay. (Disappointed smile) Uhm do you want it cut? 

Lizzie: No. 

(Gives her the plate and they stand next to each other leaning against the counter) 

Mg: Lizzie. You know that-. 

Lizzie: Can we just stand here for a little bit and not talk? (Gets a bit of her sandwich in) 

Mg: yeah okay. (In a quiet voice) 

(Kaleb walks in) 

Kaleb: There you guys are I've been looking for you. Look its almost sunset and we need to finish so come on and stop messing around. 

(Mg starts walking) 

Mg: (Turns toward lizzie) You coming? 

Lizzie: Yeah just give me a minute I want to think for a little bit. 

Mg: Okay. (Smiles, Turns and leaves) 

(Lizzie looks down and puts the sandwich on the plate) 

End scene 

Scene 11 

(Mg and Kaleb are walking down the hallway heading to the room to get they’re supplies) 

Kaleb: So, dude, When I walked in it looked like something bad went down? 

Mg: Yeah. 

Kaleb: okay and...? 

Mg: We talked. And it was weird. 

Kaleb: You have to be more specific. You talked about what? 

Mg: Well we kinda talked about us kinda not. 

Kaleb: What does that mean? 

Mg: Man, we talked that’s it okay? 

Kaleb: C’mon, Tell me. 

Mg: Fine. 

Mg: I was just asking questions about a person that I liked, making her think it was someone else you know. And how I should approach them and work it out between us, and in a couple seconds in I think she figured it out. I feel like she knew they were about her, so she answered them like it was someone else’s answers on how they would react to me liking them. She was Referring to them as they are not her own. Which gave me my answers. 

Kaleb: Okaaayyy...? 

Mg: The answers were about how we would be together and how she feels towards me. 

Kaleb: And how did you feel about the answers that she gave? 

Mg: They hurt a bit, but I want to respect her decisions. She kind of said that she doesn’t want to ruin this friendship and give her time and when she’s ready then I’ll be ready. All I know is that I will wait for her however long. 

Kaleb: (Stops and puts a hand on his shoulder) Dude you got all the time in the world. Literally. (They start walking) 

Mg: Yeah, I guess. Damn dude you really know how to darken the mode. 

Kaleb: What did I say? 

Mg: Nevermind. 

(They enter the room and mg grabs the bucket) 

Kaleb: Now we almost done before the sunsets so let get a move on man. 

Mg: Okay. 

End scene 

Scene 12 

(Hope and josie are in the yard, josie is watering the flowers and hope is picking up the sticks that were cut) 

Josie: Hope. 

(Hope ignores josie) 

Josie: Hope. 

Hope: What’s up? 

Josie: Are you okay? 

Hope: Yeah, I'm fine okay. 

Josie: Did I do something wrong? 

Hope: No of course not. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. 

Josie: Is it because of Landon? 

Hope: What? (Turns around) 

Josie: When I was with Jade, I saw you and Landon getting into it, so I just figured something happened. 

Hope: Nothing okay can we just finish before we get rained on the clouds are getting bad. 

(Hope is walking to put another pile of sticks near the wheelbarrow and josie sprays hope a little with the hose) 

Hope: What did you do that for? (frustrated) 

Josie: (Laughs) I just wanted to lighten the mood. 

Hope: Now I'm wet and we still have some work to do. (Puts the sticks in the wheelbarrow) 

Josie: Sorry I'm almost done anyways so just hurry up and pick up the sticks and I’ll put the lawnmower back. 

(Puts the hose down and grabs the mower pushing it back to the shed) 

Hope: (Looks at josie walking) 

(Raphael walks up to hope) 

Raphael: So, you need to tell josie something or what? (Smiles) 

(Hope turns around and stops with the sticks) 

Hope: (Smiles) Hey Raph. Uh (Looks back at josie then back to Raphael) no I just was thinking, you know. 

Raphael: You look frustrated, you know whatever it is you can tell me. 

(Go over to josie who just put the mower in the shed and turns around seeing Raph and hope talking Raph touches hopes shoulder which the smile fades from her face) 

Raphael: Just think it over you know, process it, you don’t... 

Hope: Yeah. I know were friends and everything so I can trust you, but i just I..i..have to figure it out. 

Raphael: I would want to, too. (chuckles) 

(Josie starts walking over) 

Hope: Anyways thanks for letting me talk and helping me If I figure it out, I will let you know? 

(Josie is close enough to hear) 

Raphael: For sure see you later. 

(Raphael walks away josie steps in front of hope) 

Josie: Let him know what? 

Hope: Nothing. 

Josie: You know I’m not surprised anymore with people letting me down now and days, I just didn’t think that you were one of those people. 

Hope: I’m not, can’t you just take my word. (Turns away and picks up sticks and puts them in the wheelbarrow) 

Josie: I thought that after this year we were actually friends and that you can trust me with anything. 

Hope: We are friends, but if you know me you should know I don’t trust easy. 

Josie: So, you don’t trust me? 

Hope... Hurry up and put the away so we can go inside and be done. (Picks up the wheelbarrow and starts walking toward the shed) 

(Josie scoffs and starts to pick up the hose) 

End scene 

Scene 13 

(Jade and Landon are cleaning the bathroom Landon sweeping and jade doing the sinks/Mirrors) 

Jade: How you doing over there? 

Landon: Good, you? 

Jade: I think I'm almost done. 

Landon: Can I ask you another question? 

Jade: Sure. I mean I don’t think we will get through detention without talking to one another. 

Landon: Yeah. 

(Looks over and Jade raises an eyebrow.) 

Jade: So, what's your question? 

Landon: What was it like? 

(Jade looks over shakes her head like give me and answer.) 

Landon: Being in the prison world I mean. 

Jade: Oh, totally boring but I mean it had it perks in the beginning, being able to do what you want and get away with it after a while though I got sick of it. Just repeating the same day over and over again yeah, I had freedom however I got tired of being they're not seeing other people, the people that you miss it wasn’t fun. 

Landon: Sounds lonely 

Jade: I had people there with me. 

Landon: I know, it still sounds lonely though. 

Jade: Maybe. Sounds like you have your own experience in loneliness. 

Landon: Yeah, I have my fair share. Was always kind of a loner till I came here. I only had raph now I kind of have friends. 

Jade: Till you and hope broke up. God and having Lizzie on your bad side. 

Landon: Seriously... 

Jade: Sorry I mean on her even worst side like she wants to make your life more hell. (Laughs.) 

Landon: Okay we are done talking now. 

Jade: Fine. Sorry (Snickers) I won't talk about your relationship ever again or the fact that you are on the bad side of the most powerful witches in school. 

Landon: I’m terrified of that fact so thanks, thanks for bringing that up. 

Jade: Again sorry. 

(After a few moments.) 

Jade: Your welcome, ya know. 

Landon: what for? 

Jade: For listening. 

Landon: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah thank you so much. 

Jade: I’m kidding alright. 

Landon: Yeah yeah. (chuckles) 

(Landon sweeps up the dirt on the ground and puts it in the trash.) 

Landon: I just have one last thing serious I want to ask you. 

Jade: Okay? 

Landon: Why did you want to find josie earlier? 

Jade: (huh laugh) Uhh...it’s complicated to say the least..i..i wanted to talk about us. Our relationship if you know what I mean. I wanted to see if there was still a chance for us you know but..she was interested I mean is interested in someone else. I think that now she doesn’t want to accept it, or she just doesn’t recognize what it is and how she feels towards them. 

Landon: That is a sucky feeling. 

Jade: No doubt. And that is the last of the serious topics for the say. (Stops working for a second) Jeez today has depressing as hell. 

Landon: yeah that’s accurate. (Looks over at jade) It looks like your done with the mirrors could you go refill the mop bucket just grab the products and bring them back? 

Jade: Only if you do the toilets? 

Landon: (Looks at the stalls) Yeah that’s fine. 

(Drops the rag in the bucket and leaves) 

(We see lizzie coming out of the kitchen and start walking down the hallway, about to turn the corner when she runs into jade.) 

Lizzie: Watch where you're going. 

Jade: Dude chill out we both needed to watch where we were going. 

Lizzie: You’re the one who can hear a mile away. Just watch out next time. Okay? 

(Lizzie starts walking off jade stays still) 

Jade: (Doesn’t face her till after conversation) Hey I actually might need your help. 

Lizzie: (Turns around) With what? I have to get back to helping the boys clean. 

Jade: Were you actually cleaning? It will only take a second. 

Lizzie: That doesn’t tell me what it is. 

Jade: So, I have to get more supplies for moping, and I need your help grabbing them. 

Lizzie: And? 

Jade: Why do you think there's an and? 

Lizzie: (Raises her eyebrow) 

Jade: I don’t know where it is. 

(Lizzie groans and starts walking Jade follows after) 

Jade: Thanks. 

(Couple moments of silence.) 

Jade: Are you okay? 

Lizzie: You know just because I'm helping you does not make us conversation buddies. 

Jade: Just trying to make small talk. 

Lizzie: (Looks over rolls eyes) Not that it’s any of your business but I’m fine. (Looks over at jade who is smiling) 

Jade: You definitely don’t look it. 

Lizzie: Neither do you but yet we still say were fine. 

(Turns a corner and is going to pass the front door) 

Jade: Touché. 

Lizzie: (Looks over at her) I think I know why you wanted me to show you where the supply closet is. 

Jade: (Looks back at her.) Oh really. 

Lizzie: (Smiling) Yeah, Me showing you the supply closet is just a way for me to give you information about Josie. 

Jade: Yeah; No, it's not. 

Lizzie: Just admit it. 

Jade: (Stops lemon by a pull of the arm) There is nothing to talk about, got it. (Kind of close) 

Lizzie: Okay Sorry. (Gently Pushes her back.) No need to get up in my face. 

Jade: (Starts walking.) I honestly don’t know where it is. And I needed your help that is it. 

Lizzie: How are you liking school so far? 

Jade: I thought we weren’t conversation buddies. 

Lizzie: Just trying to make small talk. 

Jade: Its going fine I’ve gotten use to my classes and everything but it’s just getting used to being around people. 

Lizzie: Have you made any new friends since then? (Turns the opposite way of the supply closet.) 

Jade: Eh...Uh (Stops and points the other way.) I’m pretty sure the supply closet is this way. 

Lizzie: Oh, is it? Got ya, Spill it Dracula. 

Jade: Okay. So maybe I wanted to talk about josie but now I don’t; though I really did need help you were just there. So, I took the opportunity. 

Lizzie: Fine, I understand that. 

Jade: And Dracula? Really? 

Lizzie: Yep, Really. 

(They reach the closet that’s at the side of a hallway.) 

Jade: (Opens the door.) Here (Gives Lizzie 2 bottles of cleaner.) And where is the... Ah their it is. (Grabs a bottle.) 

(She gets out of the closet and shuts the door. Then looks at the bottles.) 

Jade: This should be all of it. Wait. Can’t you just like teleport these or something to the restroom for me? 

Lizzie: Uh. 1. I’m pretty sure teleporting doesn’t exist. And 2. I told you I would help you get this stuff and “show” you the closet, never did I say I would bring these to the bathroom for you, I have my own detention crap to do (Shoves the bottles in her arms.) So, there you are have a good time. (Starts walking away) And your welcome. 

Jade: (Sarcastically) Thanks. 

End scene 

Scene 14 

(Mg, Kaleb and lizzie are seen in a classroom. Kaleb looks like he is packing up some of the supplies and it silent.) 

Kaleb: Mg you almost done? This should be our last room. 

Lizzie: It’s not our last room we still have one more to go. 

Mg: I’m almost done. 

Kaleb: Wait we have another classroom. Damn I thought we were done after this. Man can we just please do some magic or something to get this done I have plans later so I can’t stay long. 

Mg: Plans? (Turns around and raises one eyebrow.) 

Kaleb: Plans. (Smiles and shakes head yes.) 

(Kaleb holds out hand and gives Mg a fist bump.) 

Lizzie: Okay (rolls eyes) Bromance over. Let's just finish. 

Kaleb: Are we going to use magic or what? 

Mg: (Looks at lizzie) Lizzie, you’re the one who has the magic. 

Lizzie: (Looks at mg) Ugh fine. 

(Mg steps closer to Lizzie.) 

Mg: Do you need some energy? 

Lizzie: I’m not a robot. I’ll just use the school. 

(Lizzie chants some spell and the whole room gets clean.) 

Kaleb: Yes, finally, no more work we have to do. 

Mg: (Looks down at the floor) You could eat off this floor. 

Lizzie: (Puts up her hands makes a face) That’s disgusting. 

Mg: You did a good job Liz. 

Kaleb: Yeah not bad. 

Lizzie: Yeah, I know. (Crosses her arms then smiles looking down.) 

Mg: Okay letss go. 

(Just as they are about to leave, a note appears from fire. Mg grabs it.) 

Mg: Uhh...(Looks at paper then back at Lizzie) Lizzie it looks like your dad has summoned you to his office for..a... (Looks at paper) meeting. Huh. (Gives note to Lizzie.) 

Lizzie: Thanks. 

Lizzie: Really. I guess I have to leave you guys with the rest of the work. (Starts to head toward the door.) 

Kaleb: Wait can’t you just do the spell for us really quickly? 

(Lizzie stops at the door post.) 

Lizzie: You know I wish I could, but I have to go I have a meeting to get to. Later vampturds. 

(Leaves and you can hear the footsteps reseed) 

Kaleb: (Points to Mg) That your fault. (Picks up the bucket.) 

Mg: (Turns toward Kaleb hands both go up.) What’d I do? 

(Kaleb walks away and rolls his eyes.) 

End scene 

Scene 15 

(Hope is walking toward Josie.) 

Hope: Are you done? 

Josie: Yeah. 

Hope: Okay then were done. 

Josie: And we finished right before the storm (Looks at the skin then down) came in. (Smiles) 

Hope: Yeah (not smiling) I guess we did. 

(She starts walking away and josie follows after.) 

Josie: Hey I just wanted to say sorry. 

Hope: What do you have to be sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong. 

Josie: But I am sorry if I said something or someone else did to to anger you so I'm sorry about that. (Stops her and looks dead into her eyes.) If you need to talk, I’ll be here for you. 

Hope: (Her face softens then goes hard again then Starts walking.) Yeah. (In a low voice) 

Hope: I don’t need you to be sorry okay? I’m handling it perfectly fine. So, I don’t need anyone to coddle me got it. 

(They approach the door people walk out and someone holds it for them, and they walk into the cafeteria/auditorium people are sitting doing homework.) 

Josie: Well the bitchy mood you’ve been in all afternoon suggest otherwise. 

Hope: Josie I don’t need this from you. Especially you. 

(They are between 2 empty tables.) 

Josie: (In a demanding voice.) Since you obviously aren’t getting the picture let me spell it out for you. You need to figure out what's wrong and handle it before you drive the people closes to you away the people that are there for you. So, tell me what’s wrong Hope. 

Hope: (Stops walking abruptly Not facing josie) Jo. (Angerly Pushes the table away with power. Josie is shocked.) 

(Everyone looks at them and some are standing up to avoid getting hit by the table. Its silent then some voices start talking) 

Josie: (Hands go by her side one hand reaches up for her shoulder) Hope. (In a soft voice.) 

Hope: Can we be done? (Voice cracking. Her head to the right) 

(Josie takes her hand back an inch from Hopes shoulder.) 

Josie: Yeah. 

(Hope is starting to leave when a message appears in front of josie who grabs it.) 

Josie: (Reads it.) Hope...my uh...Dad needs us in his office. 

Hope: Okay I'll meet you there. (Walks away.) 

Josie: (Looks around then at home who just exited out the door.) Yeah. (Then starts walking.) 

End scene 

Scene 16 

(Jade runs into the bathroom as Landon is cleaning with drink/blood bag.) 

Jade: Dude you’ll never believe what I heard. 

(Landon stands up and starts to grab the drink.) 

Landon: Took you long enough. (Grabs the drink) What did you hear? (Takes a sip) 

Jade: Well I heard ms.Trifreak-. 

Landon: (Looks down) Don’t call her that. (Looks back up.) 

Jade: (Waves him off) and Little Saltzman got into a lover's quarrel in the cafeteria. (Takes a drink of blood.) 

Landon: So there already done cleaning. 

Jade: That’s all you got from that. That they were done cleaning. 

Landon: It just means were going super slow. 

Jade: You sound stupid, but did you not hear that I said both of your ex-girlfriends; that hearts were shattered and one that shattered yours just enough to make you fly away into the sky like mary poppins- 

Landon: I get it. 

Jade: They got into a fight. 

Landon: That’s cool. (Turns back around and goes back to cleaning.) 

Jade: Do you not want to know what it’s about. 

Landon: Not really. 

Jade: I think you do you just don’t want to sound to oh what's the word (Pretending the think.) Oh yeah clingy. To your ex-girlfriend. Why is that? 

Landon: I told you I don’t want to talk about her anymore. 

Jade: Oh, are you still in love with her. How romantic. 

Landon: (Turns and faces Jade.) Just tell me what happened. 

Jade: Looks like someone is desperate. 

Landon: (Angerly.) Tell me. 

Jade: Shesh okay chill out. So, I guess from what I heard... 

Landon: Oh, you don’t know what actually happened 

Jade: Just let me tell you. So, from what I heard (eyebrows both up.) I guess they were talking about someone who was making her angry or something and hope kept denying it but Josie tried to get her to answer or something then hope I guess got all angry at jo and started crying or something which led to her tear up the cafeteria like 2 tables went flying or something. I don’t know I feel like they are making it more dramatic than it actually is. 

Landon: Is Hope okay? 

Jade: I think she's fine she probably has someone comforting her. I don’t really talk to her; after all she's the tribrid, the mythical beast she's too proud to show human emotions in front of the human population. I mean the supernatural population. 

Landon: Do you know where she’s at? I want to go check on her. 

Jade: No, you're not. 

Landon: Do you know where she is or not? (Starts to leave) 

Jade: You're not going. (Holds up a hand to stop him) You're not her boyfriend anymore and you are going to finish helping me clean so we can be done. 

Landon: Jade- 

Jade: No. Get to work it’ll keep your mind of her. 

(Landon turns around and gets back to work.) 

Jade: What is with you boys and their ex-girlfriends? (Starts to clean the mirrors/sinks.) 

Landon: (Stands up and smirks at her) Don’t talk to me about ex-girlfriends. 

Jade: Yeah. 

Landon: (Gets back to work.) And what did you mean she has someone comforting her? 

Jade: I just mean she has a lot of people by her side. (Looks at Landon) That’s all. (Turns back.) 

(A few seconds pass when you hear on the intercom show students around starting to listen.) 

Alaric: “Hello students sorry for the interruption into your busy day. I just want to let you all know that we will be holding an assembly later today you will all be called out of your classrooms or room during that time just be ready for the announcement. That’ll be all have a good day.” 

Jade: Has that happened before? 

Landon: Not that I know of. 

Jade: Cool let's get done I want to get the stink off me. 

Landon: You’re the vampire how about you go faster. 

Jade: Dr. Saltzman I guess doesn’t want us to. 

Landon: You- 

Jade: What; I don’t always like to bend the rules. 

Landon: mmh. Just get to cleaning. 

End scene 

Scene 17 

(Lizzie, hope is already in Alaric’s office. Hope is leaning against the bookshelf, being distant. Lizzie is sitting on the chair; Alaric is sitting across from Lizzie they are all waiting for Josie. The door opens and Josie walks in and smiles.) 

Josie: (Looks at lizzie and Alaric) Sorry I got held up... (Looks at hope the smile starts to fall but Josie tries to keep it up, Hope looks down trying to avoid eye contact.) 

Josie: Sorry for making you guys wait. 

(Josie moves to sit next to Lizzie.) 

Alaric: It’s fine Hope just got here. 

Lizzie: So, Dad why did you ask us here. I mean I'm grateful and all for getting pulled out of cleaning duty. 

Alaric: I have a confession girls. When I was interviewing Dr. Khalis earlier we talked and 

Lizzie: Don’t tell me you trying to hook up with another Teacher. Dad you already tried it with the last one and it didn’t turn out right she left you for your librarian. A friggin librarian. 

Josie: (Glances at hope who catches her eye then looks at Lizzie.) Hey chill with the commentary. 

Lizzie: Fine. 

Alaric: Anyway, as we were talking. (Looks directly as Lizzie) She said something that I had been thinking about for a while and I want to get your feedback on it. 

Lizzie: You gonna tell us. (Sits back and crosses arms.) 

Alaric: I am thinking of retiring. 

Lizzie and Hope: What? (The same time Lizzie sits up and hope gets of the bookshelf.) 

Josie: Are you serious? 

Alaric: I wanted to talk to you about it before I tell the students at the assembly and I already talked to your mom about it and she understood. I just wanted to hear your opinions and I want to know if it’s the right thing to do. 

Josie: You talked to mom? 

Alaric: Yes, she also told me to tell you guys she says hi, that she loves you and hopefully her trip will be over soon so she can see you guys again. 

Lizzie: She said that last time didn’t come home till months later. 

Josie: Liz it’s okay. So ughh..Retiring? Are you sure you want to do it? 

Alaric: I think It was a long time coming just couldn’t decide when. Or if it would be good for you. 

Josie: Dad we just want to support you and if this makes you happy, we will support you for it. 

Lizzie: Yeah just make sure the next headmaster won't be an evil powerful witch that tries to control us, and we’ll be good. 

Alaric: I can promise you that I won't make that mistake again. Hope, you’ve been quiet. What do you think? 

Hope: I think you’re the headmaster you can do whatever that you want to do if you feel like it will make you happy. 

Josie: Wow blunt and right to the point that’s a first. 

(Hope looks at josie scoffs and roll her eyes. Lizzie looks back and for sensing the tension.) 

Hope: Dr. Saltzman are we done? 

Alaric: Yeah, I just wanted to see if you guys would be on board and you are. Thank you. 

Josie and lizzie: Your welcome. 

(They all stand up hope is already near the door.) 

Alaric: Also (They turn.) Please do not mention it to anybody I'm telling them later. 

Lizzie and Josie: Got it dad. 

(Hopes already opened the door and started walking away josie and lizzie are seconds after staying behind talking to each other.) 

Lizzie: Josie are you going to tell me what happened back their or are going to make me guess cause the tension in there was off the charts. 

Josie: Hope and I had a conversation in the cafeteria, and it got emotionally heated you could say that I was asking why she was mad and she kept saying she wasn’t and she pushed some tables with her mind or something. I just want to know if she's mad at me. 

(They have left the office and turned into a hallway.) 

Lizzie: I don’t think she's mad at you I just think that she’s probably dealing with some stuff. 

Josie: What do you mean dealing with some stuff? 

Lizzie: I don’t know Josie just maybe she has a lot on her mind. 

Josie: Maybe. Speaking of back there what do you think of dad retiring? Really think? 

Lizzie: I actually think that I'm fine with it. I just want the next headmaster to be like dad I don’t want anything to change. 

Josie: That’s exactly how I feel. 

Lizzie: (Nudges her and laughs.) We must be related or something. 

(They turn the corner and run into Landon and jade water gets all over Lizzie. The bucket falls on the ground landon picks it up.) 

(Jade has a mop and spray in her hands.) 

Lizzie: (Both hands go up with disgust.) What the hell? this is new. (Looks up at Landon.) Uhh it’s you. (Then looks at Jade.) What are you doing with it? 

Jade: Ugh honey it was an accident. (Looks her up and down.) I’m surprised you didn’t melt. I guess we figured out you're only a bitch. 

Josie: Jade shut up. 

Jade: Oh, so now were talking. I thought we were done with that. 

Lizzie: Well I’m pretty sure she is your just getting in the way. 

Jade: Okay Ms.Bi-polar I wasn’t talking to you. 

Lizzie: Bird boy you might want to hold off your watch dog before It gets scathed. 

Jade: Oh, what are you going to do throw a fit and run to daddy. 

Lizzie: It’s impressive that you’re flexible enough to have your foot in your mouth and head up your ass at the same time. But maybe you learned it from your friends oh wait you don’t have any since you went full ripper. 

Jade: I’ll show you full ripper. (Jade go’s full vampire mode.) 

(Josie steps in front of her sister.) 

Lizzie: You should really wear a warning label. 

Josie: Lizzie Stop. 

Landon: (Holds Jade back.) Dude it’s okay chill. 

(Jade goes back to normal and shoves off Landon) 

Lizzie: Might want to listen to him. 

Jade: You're going to regret this. 

Josie: (Both her hands are facing both the girls.) Or how about you both just shut it and apologize. 

Landon: You really think that’s going to happen. Your crazy. 

Lizzie: You know what, Jo’s right. 

(They all look at her with surprise in their faces.) 

Landon: What? Are you serious? 

Jade: Are you feeling okay? 

Lizzie: Jade. I’m sorry. 

Jade: Well this is new. 

Lizzie: (Puts up finger.) I'm not done. Jade I’m Sorry, I’m so sorry that you’re a deranged sociopath we will get you the help you need. 

Jade: I’m gonna kill you. 

(Mg and Kaleb walk around the corner.) 

Mg: Hey what's happening here? 

Jade: Look at that your Knight in shining armor here to save the day again with his little Lap dog. 

Kaleb: I aint no one's Lap dog, so you better shut it before I shut it for you. 

Mg: Okay can everyone cool it before Dr. Saltzman hears us and we get in even more trouble. 

Jade: So, you’re the peacekeeper now? 

Landon: Jade. Just stop. 

Mg: How about Everyone go their separate ways. Let me rephrase everyone go their separate ways, Now. 

(Lizzie raises both of her eyebrows.) 

Lizzie: Who are y-. 

Mg: Lizzie. Go. Please. 

Lizzie: Fine. Come on Jo. Let's change. 

(The girls walk away dirty looks between Jade and Lizzie.) 

Mg: Now you guys. 

(Jade walks away.) 

Landon: Nice control very leadership. 

Mg: Thanks bro. Though I can’t be seen talking to you after what happened. 

Landon: That’s true. 

Mg: Cool. Still on for call of duty? 

Landon: Sure. 

Mg: Alright peace. 

(Turns toward Kaleb.) 

Kaleb: All hail the leader. 

Mg: What are you talking about? 

Kaleb: The way you took charge man and I could tell Lizzie was she was impressed. 

Mg: I didn’t- Wait she was impressed? 

Kaleb: I saying she was so yeah. She was struck dude. I was like damn okay. 

Mg: I was just trying to stop a brawl between the worst enemies in history. 

Kaleb: It would have been a good fight. 

Mg: Yeah. Now that that’s over let's tell Dr. S were done. 

Kaleb: Yeah alright. 

(They start walking away.) 

Mg: So, she was for sure impressed? 

Kaleb: How many times do I have to say it Yes. 

End scene 

Scene 18 

(Jade and Landon are walking down the hallway, but jade looks angry.) 

Landon: What was that back there? 

Jade: (Turns and faces him.) What? You’re the one who started it. 

Landon: First of all, I ran into her on accident that’s all and second, you’re the one who decided to go after her. Trying to pick a fight near Alaric's office that the dumbest thing anyone's ever done. So, don’t come at me with trying to pick a fight with the demon herself you’re the one who has a problem with the twins. 

Jade: I don’t have a problem with the twins. (Starts walking.) 

Landon: Then what was that back there? Huh? Were you trying to get a rise out of her or get back at Josie bye being a dick to Lizzie? 

Jade: I wasn’t trying to do anything I was standing up to you. You’re the one who lets Lizzie talk crap about you and push you around. 

Landon: Cause she’s one of the most powerful witches in the school. Plus, your dodging the question which I’m guessing means you wanted to get back at Josie. 

Jade: Your scared of the blond mobile? 

(Stops and turns to him.) 

Landon: (Makes a face) That’s not the point. 

Jade: You poor baby, scared you're not going to come back to life. 

Landon: Josie decided not to let your “relationship” go on because she’s into someone else and just not interested in you anymore. 

(Jade makes a Pissed off face.) 

Landon: I’m getting close, aren't I? 

Jade: Just shut up. 

Landon: So, I’m right. You are fighting with Lizzie is a way to get to Josie in return. Nice, how very mature of you. With you snapping at the twins and almost fighting them were lucky mg stepped in or we would have gotten suspended. 

Jade: I was just having your back but you're throwing a fit about it so won't happen ever again. 

Landon: Thank you. 

(Starts walking again. Some moments pass.) 

Jade: How did you know shes not interested in your relationship anymore because she's into someone else? I didn’t tell anyone. 

Landon: I just took a guess. 

Jade: I’m going to guess and say I think we both know who it is. 

Landon: Let’s just Put the supplies up. 

Jade: Gonna take that as a yes. I do have question. 

(Turns the corner.) 

Landon: What is it? 

Jade: Why do you let Lizzie walk all over you? why don’t you grow some balls? 

Landon: I don’t let her walk all over me. 

Jade: yeah you do. You're being a pu- 

Landon: Don’t finish that. Maybe I just don’t care what she says or thinks so I just let her say whatever she wants to say because it doesn’t matter to me. And I'm not trying to make her mad so there's that. 

Jade: Yeah, she is kind of a bitch. 

Landon: Pretty sure you made that clear already. 

(Arrive at the janitor's closet.) 

Jade: This the closet? 

Landon: I think. 

Jade: If not just put it in there anyway. 

(They put the supplies in the closet.) 

(The loudspeaker comes on.) 

Alaric: “Can all students please head to the auditorium for the meeting in an orderly fashion and hurry inside its starting to rain. Thank you.” 

Jade: I guess that’s our cue. 

Landon: Yep. 

End scene 

Scene 19 

(All the students are sitting down already. Alaric is at the front on the podium. A couple are still filing in along with jade and landon. Hope is the only one not there. Hear thunder in the backround.) 

Alaric: Welcome students. 

(Josie walks in. Thunder.) 

Josie: (Wispers) Sorry. 

(Alaric Nods toward her to stand in the back near Landon.) 

Alaric: Welcome students, I’m sure you guys are all wondering why I have called this assembly. And I just didn’t want to leave you in the dark or put it off until later, so I decided to tell you tonight. I have decided to officaly retire as headmaster. 

(Students start chattering josie just stands there not surprised. Landon turns to her.) 

Landon: Did you know about this? 

Josie: Yeah, he told me, Lizzie and hope before the little campotion between jade and Lizzie. 

Landon: Oh. 

(Back to Alaric holding a hand up.) 

Alaric: Quiet please. (The students stop whispering.) I want you guys to know that this was not an easy decision It has been weighing on me for quite a bit believe it or not, and I feel like that you deserve the reason as well. So, if you guys havent noticed I've been getting old (Chuckles.) and running this school has been taking my time away from my family which is not what I intended to do when I built this school. This has been one of the best things after my girls of course but since im becoming old and fraile I want to spend time with my daughters see them grow up, I'm missing that due to running the school and helping you guys; I love doing it though don’t get me wrong; I just know that its time. It’s time and with that said I will finish out the rest of the year with you guys which I hope is a good thing? I also will be overseeing the finding of a new headmaster. So, we don’t have a repeat of what happened last year. I just want to thank you guys for this opprotuniy, to see you guys grow up and also grow as humans or the supernatural. You guys have made me proud. Thank you for making the school for what it is because it would be nothing without you. And thank you for helping me grow as well. 

Kaleb: Your welcome Dr.S but we know your growing you don’t hide those grey hairs well. 

(The students chuckle.) 

Alaric: Thank you Kaleb for that wonderful comment. 

Kaleb: Anytime. 

(You hear it pouring outside.) 

Alaric: On that note you guys please head back to your rooms and no wandering or detention you guys are dismissed. 

(Students start getting up. To Leave.) 

(Landon and jade are talking while Josie is in front of them waiting to leave.) 

Jade: I can’t believe it. The she-devil's dad himself actually starting to be well a dad. 

Landon: (Rolls eyes.) Josie. 

(Josie turns around.) 

Josie: What? 

Landon: Is he really steppong down as headmaster? 

Jade: He gave a speech about it so yeah im pretty sure he is. 

Josie: (Half smiles then starts looking around the room is almost empty.) 

Jade: You looking for Lizzie? 

Josie: Just looking. 

Jade: Your looking for Hope? 

Josie: What? No, I’m not. 

Jade: Josie, yeah you are. Jo... 

(Starts to back away from the other students who are talking landon and josie follow.) 

Jade: Shes the reason isnt she? Why we didn’t work out. 

Josie: No 

Landon: Josie stop denying it, 

(Josie looks down.) 

Jade: It's okay. 

(Josie Looks up.) 

Jade: You never know she might feel the same way. Just don’t wait like we did. 

Landon: I would try her room she might be there. 

Josie: Umm...Thanks I guess but..i..uhh... have to use the restroom. See you guys tomorrow. 

(Josie starts walking away shuffling between the remaining students.) 

Landon: We just cleaned so make sure you don’t make a mess. 

(Josie is out of the room.) 

Jade: You know shes not using the restroom right. 

Landon: Whatever. 

(Hope walks in toward Landon.There is still rain in the backround) 

Hope: Heyy.. 

Landon: Hey... 

Jade: Hi. 

Hope: Hi jade. Landon I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. 

Landon: It’s fine I shouldn’t have run up on you like that. And start accussing you. 

Jade: And I’m sorry for butting in on this conversation but I thought you were in your room? 

Hope: Oh, um I was. But the roomate was giving me a headace. What were you saying landon? 

Landon: Sorry for accusing you of cheating? I don’t really know if it was or not. Just sorry for thinking someone else coming between us. 

Hope: (Looks down.) Yeah. Someone else. 

Landon: You figured it out. (Looks unsettling makes a face.) 

(Hope Avoids eye contact with him.) 

Jade: Is this... 

Landon: Yes yes it is. 

Jade: Shes looking for you. 

Hope: (Looks up) What? 

Jade: For a high and mighty tribrid you sure are clueless; a lot. Dude, she feels the same way. 

Hope: What are you talking? 

Landon: Josie. Has feelings. for. You. And you feel the same way. 

Landon: But you should already know that since you figured it out. 

Hope: Landon. 

Jade: She headed to your room. (Hope looks to her.) But you hurt her you're in for a world of pain. 

Hope: Okay and not trying to be a bitch but you think you can take me? 

Jade: I can try. Imight not succed but I can probably hold my ground for a second 

Hope: Just a second. 

Jade: Just a second. 

(They both chuckles.) 

Hope: Alright. 

Landon: Go before shes gone. And tell her don’t hold out how much you feel. She doesn’t need that. 

(Hope leaves, Jade checks her out. Landon notices.) 

Landon: (Turns in front of her.) That’s my ex. 

Jade: Your ex is hot. 

Landon: Yeah. Didn’t you check out Lizzie earlier? 

Jade: I’m gonna head to my room before we get detention. 

End scene 

Scene 20 

(Music starts playing. Josie is at hopes door knocks and walks in.) 

Josie: Hope you here? 

(Josie heads out and flashbacks starts playing of hope coming up to her and asking her to do black magic.) 

Hope: Im just looking for a kindered spirit in revenge. 

(Flashback done.) 

(Hope is at her room) 

Hope: Jo? (Realizes shes not there and leaves.) 

(Hope leaves flash backs just start happening to of Josie and Hope doing communtiy service.) 

Josie: You pooked youself. 

Hope: Shutup. 

(Flash back ends and Hope is smiling.) 

(Josie is looking down hallways saying hopes name and still flashbacks happen of the day josie got the necklace and got buried.) 

Josie: What’s it suppost to do? 

Hope: Makes quiet things heard. 

(Flashback ends.) 

(Hope is in the library.) 

Hope: Jo? 

(Flash back happens with Hope finding out that Josie had a crush on her.) 

Josie: I had a crush on you? 

Hope: You had a crush on me? 

Josie: Of course, I did who wouldn’t. 

(Flashback ends.) 

(Hope leaves the library.) 

(Josie is looking in different rooms just flashes of hope smiling and laughing while looking at her. Then the football game and there shaking hands. Flashback done) 

(Hope is turning down a hallway Looking in different rooms and it flashes to her and Lizzie in the gym.) 

Hope: I had a crush on josie. 

(Flashback done.) 

(Josie arrives in the gym looking for hope she can't find her,a flash starts of Hope and Josie on her bed) 

Hope: I miss you 

Josie: (Grabs her hand.) We can make our own choice. 

Josie: I want you to stay. 

(Flashback ends and Josie leaves the gym running out.) 

(Hope is in Josies room looking for her sees Lizzie) 

Hope: Do you know where Jo is? 

Lizzie: No why? 

Hope: Nothing. 

(Sees that shes not in there and leaves a flash starts.) 

(It starts with Hope and Josie doing a spell to seal the sandclock.) 

Hope: And I was so jealous. 

Hope: I tried to move on. 

Hope: It doesn’t mean we can't try again. 

(Flashends.) 

(Josie is just walking down a hallway. When a flashstarts.) 

(Hope and Josie are standing in the field dark after she delt with Kai.) 

Hope: I made a choice and I didn’t choose Landon. 

(Flashback ends.) 

(Josie is nearing where she crosses to the outside.) 

(Hope turns a corner. When a flash starts.) 

(It’s the dark Josie and Hope fight scene.) 

Hope: But I know the truth she is strong. 

Josie: Hope? 

Hope: Jo is that you? 

(Flash back ends.) 

(Hope is nearing the end of the hallway when she sees Josie through the doors which Josie sees her too, they both start walking fast and head through the door to the outside where it's raining.) 

(They’re both on the opposite sides so there not getting wet and there just looking lovingly at each other.) 

Josie: Hey I have a question? (Taking a step forward but still not in the rain.) 

Hope: (Takes a step as well but still not in the rain.) Yeah? 

Josie: You weren’t really mad at me, were you? 

Hope: No. 

Josie: Then what happened? 

Hope: I just figured out someone likes me. And I was confused I didn’t know what to do so I became frustrated but then I figured out its because I like them to. 

Josie: Someone. Just someone. (A grin on her face.) 

Hope: Someone. (Make direct eye contact.) 

(Josie looks at Hopes lips which leads to them to meet in the middle getting rained on and Josie grabs Hopes Hand and pulls her lips on to hers which then lightning strikes. And there just kissing in the rain.) 

(As their wet, and a couple seconds they both pull back, put their heads together and start laughing and smiling.) 

End scene 

Scene 21 

(Lizzie is walking to the kitchen were Mg is listening to music and making a sandwich.) 

(Lizzie knocks on the Kitchen door.) 

Lizzie: Hey. 

Mg: Oh hi. (Reaches to turn down the music a little bit.) What up’s? 

Lizzie: I wanted to talk about earlier. 

Mg: What about earlier? 

Lizzie: I wanted to thank you for saying what you said about giving me time to think and everything. 

Mg: I wasn’t-. 

Lizzie: I know you were talking about me. You made it obvious. Did you think I didn’t know? 

Mg: I kind of thought I had you fooled. 

(Lizzie walks over to him.) 

Lizzie: Well you didn’t but it's okay. What you said it was nice, I wasn’t expecting that. 

Mg: Yeah, your welcome. 

Lizzie: Mg you’re a good guy don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. 

Mg: I think that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me or anyone. 

Lizzie: I wouldn’t get used to it. (Smiles They both look down, then Lizzie looks up.) 

Lizzie: Did you really mean it? 

Mg: (Looks up) Mean what? 

Lizzie: That you would... Wait... till I’m ready? 

Mg: Yeah, I did. But just let me know when you are. 

Lizzie: I will. (Goes and Stands next to him.) You made a sandwich? 

Mg: I couldn’t sleep so I just wanted to do something, and I had a feeling someone would come done. 

Lizzie: Even if it wasn’t me? 

Mg: Even if it wasn’t you. But you can have the sandwich. 

Lizzie: Why Thank you. (Takes a bite.) What are you listening to? 

Mg: Some throwbacks. (Turns up the music a bit.) You wanna stay and listen? 

Lizzie: I would love to. 

(They both lean against the counter listening the to music, a second later Lizzie rest’s her head on Mg shoulder then he puts his head on hers.) 

Lizzie: Thank you. 

Mg: For what? 

Lizzie: Being you. (Grabs his hand.) 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored during quarantine. so thank you for reading, feedback is welcome.


End file.
